1. Field
The present invention relates to a lift apparatus for a vehicle for the handicapped, in which means for moving a combined wheelchair and driver's seat are mounted to a roof panel of a vehicle body, to overcome the spatial limitation and the structural complexity of conventional floor panel mounting type lift apparatuses.
2. Background
Generally, a vehicle for the handicapped is provided with convenience facilities for allowing a handicapped person using a wheelchair to directly drive the vehicle without the aid of another person. One of the convenience facilities is a combined wheelchair and driver's seat. Due to the fact that the combined wheelchair and driver's seat is used and an appropriate apparatus for helping the handicapped person to get on or off the vehicle while being on the combined wheelchair and driver's seat is installed on the vehicle, the handicapped driver can get on or off as well as drive the vehicle without the aid of another person.
Therefore, it is to be readily understood that an apparatus for moving the combined wheelchair and driver's seat in the vehicle and raising and lowering the combined wheelchair and driver's seat into and from the vehicle, that is, a lift apparatus can afford much convenience to the handicapped person.
Conventional lift apparatus of suffers from a number of drawbacks as described below. First, the lift apparatus must be installed in a limited space between the floor panel and an H-point, thereby being limited spatially. Second, because a height of the seat must be increased to prevent the seat from interfering with a moving rail member when the seat is rotated, the spatial limitation is worsened. Third, due to the fact that the lifter for lifting and lowering the seat comprises a link mechanism, the size and structure of the lift apparatus is increased and is complex.